Normal Life
by Starfoxfan123
Summary: 4 years after the anglar war, fox had no one to love him after krystal left him. He started to lose hope, until an old friend helps him with life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so i just got this idea, when i was bored. I thought it would be a fun story to write so here you go, hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Also i do not own starfox, all rights go to Nintendo.**

* * *

Beep Beep Beep, "Ughh, where the hell is this stupid alarm clock" the tired vulpine said. Searching while half asleep, he then found the alarm clock and slammed it, on the ground, causing the battery to come out of the clock.

"Hmmph much better". As the vulpine was about to go to sleep again he heard someone call his name, from a different area in the house.

"FOX, breakfast is ready" he heard a female voice call him. Fox begin to sniff the air, "bacon and egg" fox smiled "She didn't half to make me breakfast" he soon got up from his bed and walk in the kitchen.

He had a very tired look on his face.

"Ahh what's wrong did i wake the sleeping beauty from his slumber" the lynx said in a playful tone.

"Yeah, morning to you to miyu" fox said As he starts to yawn. "Did you have a good sleep today" miyu asked him. "Yes sir... I mean ma'am" he began to chuckle, "sorry miyu I'm to tired to think right now".

Miyu gave fox a serious face. Fox then gave her a worried smile. "Promise" he then put his hand up in surrender.

She then chuckle, "alright I'll let that slide for now mccloud. They both then sat on the couch and watch tv as they started eating their breakfast. While eating fox had a smile on his face. He then started to talk.

"Miyu thank you" she then turns to him. "Your welcome fox, it was no big deal making breakfast" she smiled back to him.

"I'm not talking about breakfast miyu" she then gave fox a curious look. "Then what fox" she said to him. "Thank you for letting me stay here with you, when I was going through a very difficult time"

She then gave fox a pat on the back. "No problem roommate". Fox and miyu we're not in love with each other, they were old time friends. But haven't seen each other in years since fox was always busy with the starfox team. They reunited couple months ago. Both fox and miyu would never forget that day, the day they reunited, and save an almost forgotten friendship.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It's been four years since the anglar war. After the war, everyone in star fox decided to go their separate way. Falco decided to start his own team and form star falco. Slippy went back to Aquas with his girlfriend amanda, later on they got married and begin to start a family. Peppy is still the general of the cornerian army, he's been busy for the past few years. Krystal decided to go back with panther and stay with star wolf, even after fox apologize to her. This now leaves us with fox.

After krystal left fox for panther, fox became depressed. He soon started to become weak from the lack of eating. Since fox was jobless he no choice but to sell the great fox. He then had enough money to live on his own. After a few months he soon started to become low on cash again.

Lonely and depressed, fox started to begin having suicidal thoughts. Just as life was getting worse for the vulpine, someone from his old past would help him get back on his feet.

It was a beautiful night in corneria, everybody having a good time as the building and sidewalk were glowing with lights. All except for one vulpine who was walking all alone, remembering the good old days he had with a certain blue vixen.

As the vulpine continued to walk down the sidewalk, he then notice a park nearby. "Hunh" fox sighs.

 _I can't believe our first kiss happen here._

Fox decided go in the park, since he nothing else to do. After walking for quite awhile now, he decided to sit on a bench and just look at the park. While sitting on the bench, he then kept having flash back of the days he had with star fox team. Bust most of all, he kept thinking about krystal.

After sometime he then snap back into the real world. He was look around the park again, and was shock to see no one at the park. He then checked his watch.

"Twelve o'clock pm, how long was i out for" he then starred at the ground.

 _Does it really matter, I mean look at you, no job, you live in a horrible apartment, and all your friends got their own life now. And worst of all, you have no one who cares for you._

Just when fox was getting ready to leave. He heard someone call his name. "Fox" he didn't even to bother look around to see if someone was their or not.

 _Oh great, now I'm starting to hear voices in my head, am I really that lonely._

The vulpine heard his name being called again. "Fox" he then lifted his head. He was shock to see who it was. "Mi..Miyu" was all fox could say. Miyu look concern for the vulpine, "Fox what happen, your body is skinny, and your face, it looks like you been crying for days"

"Lots of stuff has happened since the star fox team disbanded, i really dont want to talk about it. She began to feel sad for the fox.

She then got a serious face and decided to help her old pal that she knew since she was sixteen.

"Damn it fox, I'm not gonna let you torture yourself fox" she then grab his wrist, and started to drag him out the park.

"Where are we going" the vulpine said with no emotions. "We're going back to my place, you're gonna tell me everything that happen to you" she said back to him.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"Thank again miyu" fox then gave her a hug. She smiled "and like I told you for the hundredth time" she return to hug back to him, "no problem old pal".

 **Hey guys, hope you all enjoy the story so far, I really like this story so expect more chapter this week. Also fox and miyu will not be a couple in this story, they're just good friend. Anyway peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I hope all enjoy the story so far. If you to want leave any suggestion on what you want fox and miyu to do, let me know and I will try to add it, in the future chapters.**

 **All starfox rights, belong to Nintendo**

* * *

Once, fox and miyu were both finished eating breakfast, they begin to take their plates to the kitchen and wash them. "So since you're off from work today, do you want to go out later on and do something" fox asked. "Umm sure why not, what do you have in plan" she said. "I don't know where I want to go….how about you pick".

"Alright let me think" miyu then went on the couch to relax and think, I know". "What" fox said as he sat on a chair nearby the couch. "Lets just go walk around in the park, and then we can stop by at the ice cream truck, to get some ice cream"

"Sure that's sounds nice" fox said. "So what time do you want to go" he asked miyu. "How about four o'clock " she replied back. He then check the clock on the wall, 11.45 AM. "Sure that will be nice" he then started to smell a bad Oder. He begin to sniff his armpit.

"Ueghh, I'm going to go take a shower, I really smell bad. He then went inside the bathroom. While fox was in the bathroom, miyu grab the remote and started to watch TV. While she was watching TV she knew, she forgot to tell fox something. "Oh yeah i forgot there's no hot water in the shower right now, ehh, he's going to find out soon" she began to smirk

As she was flipping through the channels, she heard a loud noise, as if some fell down. "OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPEN TO THE WATER" fox said as he fell out of the shower from the cold water, "DAMN IT" he shouted. Miyu then fell off the couch and begin to roll around, crying from laughter.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" fox shouted

* * *

 **Meanwhile in corneria base**

After completing another mission, starwolf was given a week off from work.

Wolf then decided to call everyone in the main room of the base. "Alright everyone listen up, i just got a call from one of the cornerian generals, they told us we have week off from work, so do whatever you want, just don't bother me at all" wolf then walked away and went back into his room to rest. "So my lovely krystal is there anyplace you want to go to" panther asked as he showed his smirk face. Krystal then gives him a furious look. "panther, I don't want to do anything with you on this entire vacation, is that understood"

"Krystal I already told you, that girl go on to me, I try to tell her I already have a girlfriend, but she wouldn't stop" panther replied back making a sad face. "I don't want that bull crap panther, if you even try to talk to me on our team's vacation, you're going to wish you stayed at that bar, do I make myself clear". Panther then gulp and nod, fearing the vixen would attack him at that moment.

Krystal then left panther in meeting room and walked in the TV room watch something so can cool off. As she began to watch tv, she then heard someone enter the TV room as well. I told you panther I had enou… she then looked up to see that it was wolf. After sometime wolf and krystal became friends, since wolf never had problem with krystal. Krystal then had a shy look, "sorry wolf, I thought you were panther.

Wolf then rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it" he then took a seat on the other side of the couch. "I thought you were going to rest in your room" she said curiously.

"You and romeo woke me up, with your damn argument" he said as puts his leg on the table and cross them. "Sorry about that". After sometime of watching TV, krystal was the first to speak. "So what are going to do later on today?" krystal said as she began to stretch. "I don't know, i guess walk around the streets of corneria for a little bit, what about you?" he began to stand up.

"I don't know" she then pause for awhile, "do you mind if i tag along" hoping he would say yes, since she had no else to hang out with. "Hunhh fine whatever, will go walking at four, so don't wear anything fancy" he then left to room. Krystal smiled.

 _Thank you wolf, she said in her mind._

* * *

 **Back with Fox and Miyu**

The time was now 3:50 pm. And fox and miyu were getting ready to go walk and play at the park. "Miyu you're almost done changing" fox said as he waited at the front door.

"Yeah just let me grab my water bottle" she grab her water bottle and left her room. "Okay I'm ready to go" she then went to front door as well.

"Oh wait, I need to grab something" fox then took off to his room. He then came back to front door. "If we're going to be at the park all day, we might as well take this" he then showed her the frisbee.

"Good call, let's go" they both headed out the door. "So what do wanna do' take the car or walk" fox asked Miyu. "Lets just walk, it will kill more time.

Miyu begin to smirk, "You know fox since the park is like two miles down the street, lets have race, I want to see if you still have that speed you had when we were teens".

"Hmmmm I'll race you on one condition" he said. "Alright shoot" she replied back. "If I win, you pay for my ice cream later on"

"Sure, but if I win, you will half to come with me to the mall next week and help me pick out clothes tomorrow"

 _Oh dear god no, fox said in his mind._

"Do we have a deal mccloud" she said with putting her arm out so he make the deal.

He then smirk, "Well since I know I'm way faster than you, sure I accept" he then reach out his hand and they both shook.

"Alright on the count of three" fox said. They both started getting ready. "Three, two, one, Go"

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you all enjoy this chapter. If so, make sure to leave a review. Thank you and peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome for a new chapter, if you guys like the story so far let me know in the review. Also if you have any suggestion then let me know.**

 **Starfox is own by Nintendo, not me.**

* * *

"Go" fox and miyu begin to run as fast as they could. Both of them running side by side. "Wow miyu, you're pretty fast, still though, I'm getting my free ice cream".

"Hehe" miyu chuckled, "fox you do realize I'm not going my fastest"

"Ohh miyu quit kidding, you know I've always been the fastest" fox said back. "Ohh I don't think so" miyu, all of sudden, her speed begin increase. She soon was a meter ahead fox.

"What the heck" fox said in surprise, "How did you get so fast". Miyu didn't say anything. Both vulpine and the lynx were running with incredible speed, neither of them slowing down.

Soon the park was starting to become more visible as they continued to run.

"Hey fox is it me or is that park just few streets down" she then grin.

 _Damn it, she planned this out the whole time, but still, how in the world did she become so fast, I can feel myself already slowing down. Fox said in his mind._

As the race continued, miyu and fox begin to slow down, they were on the sidewalk outside of the park's entrance.

The parks gate was now just few more steps for miyu. "Looks like someone's going to the mall tomorrow" miyu grin.

"Wait I thought you said next week" fox said. "Yeah I change my mind we're going tomorrow"

"Shit" fox then smack his face. miyu then enter the main gate of the park. Seconds later fox enter the main gate.

Once inside, both of them sat on the nearest picnic table and begin to relax after a long race.

They started drinking their water bottle. "So fox since I won the race, looks like you're coming with me to the mall next week".

"You know I'm starting to think you plan this race, just so you watch me be miserable at the mall" fox begin to drink more of his water bottle.

Miyu takes one more sip of her water. "Maybe" she laugh a little. "But I really do need someone with me so they can help me pick out some clothes, plus I do need a carrier for my bags ".

"Huhhh as much as I hate shopping, a deal is a deal" fox then stood up. "So do you wanna walk now" he said while stretching his legs.

"Sure let's go" miyu then got up from her seat. as they started to walk, fox was noticing a bunch couples at the park. "So miyu, have thought about dating someone" fox was curious to know. "No not really" she then got a evil grin, "why is there a certain vulpine who has crush on me" She then looked at fox.

Fox started to blush, "what Nooo I was.. I was.. just curious, that's all"

Miyu laughs "no fox, I don't plan on seeing someone right now, what about you"

Fox sighs, "I don't know really, I mean it's been four years already, I know she left me, but I still feel like me and her can still have something" his then starts frowning.

"Fox you need to let the past go" she then grab his shoulder to keep him comfort. "Fox you need to forget about the starfox days and you know that"

"Yeah I know, it just...I feel like something is missing in my life" miyu gets a concern face. "Fox notice the look on her face. "Don't worry miyu" fox gives her a smile. "you had made me more happy than I ever been in years"

"Good" miyu started to relax again. After walking for some time now. Fox mouth started to get dry. Hey how about that ice cream you were talking about" he then pointed at the ice cream truck park next to parks gate.

"Yeah, I could go for some ice cream" fox and miyu begins to walk towards the ice cream truck. They soon got their ice cream and sat on a bench right outside the park.

"Man, its been years since I had some ice cream" fox started to lick the ice cream. "Really, I just got one like a day ago. Things went quiet as they were enjoying the ice cream. A minute or two pass since they started eating their ice cream. "Done" fox then look at miyu's ice cream. "Wow you still got a long way to go" he then walk to a nearby trash can and threw away his cone. He then sat back on the bench.

"Well so much for this frisbee" he then started to throw it upwards while he waited for miyu to be done. "Fox watch out you're, going to hit my ice cream" she said in a annoyed tone. "Oh whats wrong, do you think im gonna miss the frisbee" He then threw it as high as he can.

He looked at miyu, "Watch, it's going to land right in my hand" out of nowhere, a small wind picked up, causing the frisbee to go over fox hand. The frisbee hits miyu ice cream, causing the ice cream to fall on miyu shirt.

Fox eyes open wide in shock and terror.

 _Ohhhh shit… quick fox, try to think of something._

"Miyu i am so sorry" Fox trying his hardest to keep a straight face on. Miyu head looks straight at the ground. "Miyu are you okay"

"Fox" she said in a mumble voice. "Yes miyu" she then look at fox with an angry face "you better start running" she then crack her knuckles

"Ummmmm" fox then grab his water bottle, and squirted what was left of it in miyu's face. Fox then, started to run like hell.

 _Okay this is not good, miyu is no question faster than me. The best thing is to turn on corners, run in alleys and blend with a crowd of people. And once she loses sight of me I will run back home and lock myself in my room._

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Hey wolf, why are walking in the alleys" krystal said. "Well ever since we became the new hero's of lylat, it been difficult for me to walk in public without getting attacked by some crazy fans"

As the two continued to walk in the alleys, krystal begin to frown a little. "Hey wolf". "Yes Krystal" wolf replied back. "Do you ever wonder what happened to fox, do you think he's doing okay"

Wolf looked down on at the ground for a quick moment. "Yeah sometimes I do wonder, I mean he was my rival after all".

"But do you think he's okay" krystal wanting to know wolf answer. "I really don't have an answer for that, for all we know, fox could be living a horrible life or he can be living a wealthy life for all we know, or he could be dead, you never know"

Krystal started to feel guilty from the last few words wolf said.

"Do you really think so" Krystal said in a scared tone. Wolf sign "Look, that what I think, but who's to know for sure, now stop with these questions, you're going to bring yourself down".

"Sorry, the question just pops in my head sometimes" they continued to walk.

"Huhhh listen, if you still feel bad, we can go to someplace you want".

"No it's fine, thank you though" she begin to smile. She knew wolf has a soft side.

"Beside it's nice to just to walk, even if were in a alleyway"

Wolf slightly smiles "yeah, it does help" they continued to walk.

* * *

 **Back to fox**

As fox kept running away from miyu he started to become exhausted from running.

 _Damn it, this is bad. I just need to rest for minute or two and I'll be fine._

Fox then notice an alleyway, "perfect" he then turn into the alley and started to walk.

As fox continued through the alley he then received a call from miyu.

"Hello" fox answered, "fox you can stop hiding now, I'm too tired to chase you right now, where are you at". Fox pause for a moment, he then checked his surrounding.

While fox was talking to miyu, he was unaware of a wolf and vixen hiding around the corner of the ally, listening to his conversation.

Fox began to chuckle, "you know what miyu, I actually don't know where I am, I kept running until I thought I was safe from you" he started to feel embarrass.

"Fox you idiot, I was going to give you a light slap on the face, not leave you in a hospital" miyu began to laugh.

"Well then, I'm gonna head home, are you already there" fox started to walk towards the corner of the alleyway so he can leave.

"Yeah I'm already home" do you need me to come picked you up".

"No I'll be fine, I just gonna catch a ride from a taxi". "Okay fox I'll see you when you get home" miyu ended the call.

"Oh no wolf, he's coming this way what do we do" she whisper to wolf. "Nothing at all, if he's see us, then he see us" he said in a normal tone.

 _Oh please don't see me, I don't want to relive the same thing years ago._

As fox finally turn into the alley, he then spotted wolf and krystal. Krystal was trying her best not stare at him, while wolf was just calm.

Fox couldn't believe she is actually in front of him.

 _My god, she's actually in front of me, come on fox, now is your chance to ask her one more time to be with you. He said in his mind._

Just as he was about to ask, he soon thought about something else.

 _No, don't ask. You beg her to comeback so you two can be happy. And what does she do, she joins your rival team and dates one of them. Even after she came back for a little bit, she still rejected you, just because she didn't trust you._ _You already have a good life, so just ignore her and continue to walk._

Fox then walked pass krystal and wolf not even making eye contact with them. He soon left the alley and wave at a taxi driver.

Krystal was shocked, she couldn't believe fox didn't saying anything to her. Even wolf was a little surprise by his action.

 _Does he even care about me, krystal thought._

Her face started to look sad.

Wolf saw her face, "come on krystal, let go back home its getting late"

As Krystal stood their for a moment, she decided to go catch up to fox so she can see if he was okay.

"Damn it krystal" wolf went to catch up with krystal.

She soon expected fox to be on the sidewalk walking but their was no sign of him.

"Fox are you still here I just want to talk" she shouted.

She wonder where could he have gone.

 _Fox where did you go, she then started to feel upset._

Wolf then grab krystal's shoulder, "come on krytsal we half to go now", "Yeah I know" krystal reply. As two were walking back on the sidewalk, a taxi car pass by with a curtain vulpine inside the passenger seat.

As fox rested in the cab he receives a call from miyu. "Hello" fox said. "Hey where are you at, it's getting late" Miyu said.

"I'm on my way home, I'll be there in a few minutes so can you unlock the door"

"Sure, I'm getting tired so I'll see you in the morning" she then yawn.

"Alright then goodnight" fox then ended the call. He then rested in his seat. "Can't wait to be back home".

 **Man this chapter took me awhile. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this story. Sorry if I took a long time on this one, my family came to stay at my house for awhile. I promise to everyone the next chapter wont take so long. Peace out guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter. Sorry if this chapter is shit, but I just had to get this part of the story out of the way, so I can start writing the other chapters in the future, which I promise you will be more better. That is all for now and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Starfox is own by Nintendo, I do not own any of it.**

* * *

 **Corneria 12:00 pm**

"Alright fox looks like you got lucky" miyu said to fox, as she grab her keys. "Hehe" he chuckled a little, "while I'm glad I don't have to go to the mall today, its going to be boring around here since you'll be gone for three days" he pretended to be hurt.

"Quit pretending" she playfully punch his shoulder. "Fine, but seriously though, it will be boring around here without you.

"Wait, why are you leaving again , I kind of zone out when you were telling me" fox said. "Really fox pay more attention next time" she then started to put her suitcase in the car. "I just got a call from my work right before you came home last night".

"My boss called me and some other people who work in the major department to a meeting on planet Titan where the major meeting is at"

"Speaking of jobs, fox when do you plan on getting a job" miyu said with a serious face. "I still have fifteen thousand dollars left from selling the great fox, once I have around five thousand dollars then I'll start looking for a job okay"

"Fine, but if you lie about this, then no more cooking from me" Miyu said

Fox gasp "you monster". Miyu smiled, okay well, I see you again in three days" she then gave fox a hug. "Be careful on the trip okay" fox said to her.

"Don't worry foxy I will be" she then got in her car. Fox wave goodbye to her as she exit the parking space.

He then went inside the house and lay down on the couch, and stared at the ceiling.

 _Let see it's still to early to do something right now, I'll just watch TV._

Fox then sat up and started watching.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in corneria base**

"Krystal remember we only have six more days until we go back to work" after those days are over, I want everyone to report back at the launch room to take off. If you don't make it in time, well good luck finding another job, do I make my self clear"

"Yes sir" krystal replied back. "Good, enjoy your vacation" wolf then went back to his room". Krystal then went in her room to put some clothes in her suit case.

As she was packing her clothes, she was then pulled into a hug from someone behind her. "So my lovely krystal, did you have enough time to calm yourself" panther said.

She then break the hug and slapped him hard in the face. "I thought I told you already, do not talk to me or touch me". if you do that again, it's going to be a fist next time, is that understood"

Panther nodded while rubbing his face from the slap, he then left her room.

After grabbing everything She needed. She called a taxi and left the base.

"So where do you wanna go" the taxi driver asked. Can you take me to Lylat Inn" She replied back. Sure thing.

The taxi then drove off.

 _Okay krystal this is your last chance, to make things right with fox. I just hope I can find him, in time._

* * *

 **Back to fox**

"Uagghhhh" fox was bored out of his mind. He then check the time, "dang four pm, I should probably get something to eat".

He then called a taxi cab to go downtown. After paying the taxi driver, fox then started walking around, trying to find a food place.

His stomach started grumbling. "Damn, I really need food". After walking for sometime, he then spotted restaurant.

"Yes", he then walk into the restaurant and took a seat. "Hello sir my name is christian, I'll be your waiter today" he then handed fox a menu. "Thank you" fox said. "What kind of drink would you like today" the waiter said politely.

"Can I have a orange fanta" fox said. "Sure thing" he then went to kitchen to grab his drink.

While fox waited for his drink, he then grab his menu and started looking. "This looks good".

The waiter came back, with fox's drink. "Here you are sir, he then handed fox his drink. "Thank you christian" fox said politely. "Your welcome fox" christian grin.

"Wait how do you my name" fox said in shock. Christian chuckled, "oh please , I could never forget the things you done for everyone in the lylat system".

Fox smiled back "I was just doing my job back then". "Job or not, I still consider you a hero " Christian said.

"Thank you Christian, it really means a lot to me" fox was glad he was not fully forgotten for what he did for corneria.

"Anyway, are you ready to order" he then grab a notepad. "Sure am, I'll have the fried catfish with side of fries and some fried shrimp".

"Okay and will that be all for you" christian asked. "Yes sir" fox then gave him his menu. "Alright give us twenty minutes and your food will be ready"

"Thank you again christian" fox said. "Your welcome" he then went back into the kitchen.

* * *

 **Corneria, lylat Inn**

After paying the taxi, krystal walked inside the hotel. She soon checked in to the hotel and received her keys to the room.

"Room one hundred" she said to herself, krystal room was nothing too special, just an ordinary room on the first floor all the way at the end of the hall.

Once she found her room, she then set her suitcase on the side of the bed. She then decided to take a relaxing bath and just get settle in her room for today.

* * *

 **Back to fox**

"Phew, that hit the spot" fox said as he patted his belly. "So I'm guessing you liked our food" christian said as he walk towards the table. "Yes sir, that fish was fried to perfection" fox giving him a thumbs up.

"Glad you like it, by the way, this one on the house". "What" fox said in confusion. "Have a good day " he then walked away from the table.

Taking a moment to realize what happen, fox started to smirk, "thanks christian" he said to himself. Fox took out fifteen dollars out of his wallet and left it as a tip.

Fox then left the restaurant and called a taxi driver to take him home.

After paying the taxi for taking him home, fox just stood there in the front yard. He notice that it was just a flat land with nice grass, no flowers or any decoration.

All of a sudden he had an idea. "Hehe" he chuckled, "this is going to be a nice place to set it up". "But I'll go to the store tomorrow to get it" he then went inside the house and watch TV for the whole night.

As time went by, fox started to become sleepy. He then check the time. "One am, looks like it's time for me to crash" he then went to his room to sleep.

Just when fox laid in his bed, he started having a flashback of him, krystal and wolf in the alley.

 _Damn it fox, you need stop thinking of these stuff. You have a good life, don't do anything stupid to ruined that._

He then put his head underneath the pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you all enjoy the story so far, once again, I like to say sorry if this chapter was kind of shitty. I promise you the chapters in the future will me much more better. Any who, have a great day everyone, and see you next time peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoy this story so far, I really appreciate the reviews. Sorry if you don't like the ending to this chapter, but I promise you, the next chapter is going to be a real good one. Once again really appreciate it the follows. Alright enough of this, time to read the story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN STARFOX. ALL RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO**

* * *

 **Corneria, Lylat Inn**

Beep beep beep, "huuuuugh" the vixen begin to yawn from her phone alarm clock. She then reached her arm out, and grab her phone and turned it off.

Krystal then got up from her bed.

She then got off the bed. "Man I forgot how good its feels to sleep as much as you want. She then checked the time on her phone.

12:00pm. "I should get ready" she then brush her teeth, took a shower and got dressed up for today. She then left her room and went into the buffet room in the hotel for lunch.

After eating her lunch, she then left the hotel and wave to a taxi driver.

The taxi driver pulled in front of her. Krystal entered the taxi. "Hello ma'am, where would like to go today" the cab driver said.

"Can you take me to downtown" she said politely. "Sure thing" he then started taxi and took off heading towards the destination.

"So.." the taxi driver said try to start a conversation. "Is there a reason why you're heading to downtown" he said causally. "Why do want to know" krystal started to become suspicious.

"You know, I was just trying to have a conversation, but just forget about it" he said annoyed thinking she thought he was trying to do something bad.

"Sorry" she started to feel embarrassed for thinking he was going to be trouble. He then smiled "it's fine". "Thank you for accepting my apology, now about that question, I'm actually looking for someone in my past that I really need to talk to".

"I'm going to guess, it's an old friend". "Well we were kind of more then just friends. But I think he hates me now" her face looking sad now.

"Ahh, was this guy a former lover of yours" the taxi driver started getting interested in the conversation. "Yes, he was".

"What happened to you guys, if you don't have a problem telling me, if you do then I understand" he said with complete honesty.

Krystal begin to smile again, she hasn't been able to talk someone about this stuff for years.

"No I'll tell you, it's nice having someone to listen to you"

The taxi driver felt happy that he was able to make someone feel better today.

"It was a couple of years ago, my ex was concerned about me. "He didn't want me to go to the this certain place with him"

"Where was this place at" the taxi driver asked. "Sorry but is it okay if I don't tell you the full details, some of this stuff is really private" krystal said trying to not give away anyone that she knows.

"Sure thing I understand" taxi driver said. "Thanks, anyway back to the story, my ex told me he was concern for my safety, he didn't want anything to happen to me, he then told me, he wasn't going to let me go with him, he's said it was to dangerous for me to go"

"It sounded like to me he was concern about you, do you think you should have stayed, I mean how long was going to be gone for"

"Maybe weeks or months" Whoa never mind you should have gone with him,... hey sorry to interrupt your story but were here at your destination".

"OH wow, times go by fast when you have someone to talk to, thank you ummm, I'm sorry I never got your name".

"My name is bruce and you're welcome". Krystal then tip bruce. "Thank ma'am, hope you find that person you're looking for".

Krystal then got out of the taxi she then wave goodbye to the bruce and walk away.

She then sigh. "This is going to be a long day" she then started walking hoping to run into a certain vulpine.

* * *

 **Back to fox**

After waking up, eating and getting dressed. Fox was watching tv waiting for a phone call from a swimming store. "I hope miyu, likes this pool". The pool was not some giant amazing pool. It was a nice regular above underground pool.

* * *

 **A/N if you don't know what kind of pool that is, look it up.**

* * *

After watching TV sometime he soon begin to get frustrated, waiting for the phone to call.

"Aww come on already" he yelled. "I swear, this damn pool store better call or help me I will.." the phone started to ring.

Fox picks up the phone. "Hello" fox said. "Hello, is this fox mccloud from the pool order yesterday" the caller said. "Yes sir" fox said. "good, we just want to inform you, your pool set will be delivered to your house around an hour or two".

"Thank you" fox said. "Umm is there anyway way you guys can set up the pool for me".

"yes we can set up the pool for you when its delivered, but it will cost you extra". "How much" fox said. "It will cost you eighty dollars for our workers to set it up"

"Okay that will be fine, do you mind if I pay the installer when they come to my house"

"Yes that will be fine, just remember to have the money when they arrived"

"Sure, that will be fine" fox said. "Okay then will be around soon"

"Great" fox said with excitement. They both then hung up the phone.

After killing some time by, watching TV, cleaning the house.

Many minutes pass by and the vulpine started to get board. Soon the doorbell ringed.

He then headed towards the door and opened it. "Hello, is this fox mccloud" the worker said.

"Yes this is Fox mccloud" fox said back. "I'm going to need you to sign right here" he then handed fox a pen.

After getting the everything sign and helping the workers get the pool sets, out of the truck. They begin to set up the pool.

After an hour of setting up the pool. The workers then left. Fox then grab the water hose, and started filling up the pool.

 _Okay since this is going to take hours filling up, I should probably head downtown to kill some time._

Fox then locked his front door and started walking towards downtown.

After sometime of walking, he finally made it to downtown. Fox continued walking, looking for a place to relax.

 _Wow, there's really nothing around here that seems interesting._

He continued to walk around until he spotted a small bar with tables in a nice patio, with a small T.V connected on the roof

 _Ehhh, why not._

He then bought some beer and sat down on the chair and order some nachos.

"Dang these are pretty good nachos" he then drink some of his beer while watching the TV.

He then received a phone call from miyu. He smiled seeing that number and instantly picked up the phone.

 **back to krystal**

After hours of looking for a certain vulpine, krystal started to get tired after walking for quite sometime. She started to sigh.

 _I don't even know what I expected, fox can be anywhere, he might not even be anywhere near downtown._

Just when she going to give up she then heard voice not that far away.

She then spotted a bar, with a vulpine who was talking on the phone. That couldn't be.

She then headed towards the bar.

* * *

 **At the bar**

Once inside the bar, she got finally got a good look of the vulpine. She quickly recognize it was fox.

She then went inside the patio, and lean on the wall behind. Listening to fox.

"Wait, you half to stay their for another week, why. Fox said on the phone with an upset tone.

"Sorry fox, but our spacecraft has a error in it's engine, and the mechanic say it's gonna take a week for them to fix it".

"Here let me buy you a..." fox was then cut off when he heard someone yelling on the other line.

"Miyu get back here and help us out with these files, now" the angry voice said on miyu's line.

"Damn it, sorry fox but I got to go for now, my boss is throwing a hissy fit, I'll call you later on. She the hung up. Fox sigh, "great, another week of alone time" he said to himself". As he began to look at his phone, he soon heard someone call his name.

"Fox" the voice said.

Fox turned around from hearing his name being called. He was then shocked to see who it was. "Krystal" he murmured.

* * *

 **Dang sorry for the cliffhanger guys, but like I said, I promise you the next chapter will be interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoy the story. This Chapter is by far the best one I think I written. If you like this story, let me know in the review, that would be much appreciated.**

 **Starfox is own by Nintendo, not me.**

* * *

"Krystal" fox murmured.

 _Why is this happening to me, why is she here, and why did she come here, what is she planning._

All these questions were racing in his mind.

 _Remember fox just walk away. Don't ruin the life you have now._

Fox got up from his seat and started to walk away from the patio. Krystal watches fox leaving the patio.

 _Damn it fox, I'm not going to let you walk away again. Krystal said in her mind._

She then grab Fox's shoulder. "Fox please just talk to me, that's all I'm asking, please".

Fox then turned around facing her, he was about to yell at her, telling her to leave him alone, until he saw her face. he just stood there for a moment staring at her. He then sigh, "lets just get this over with" fox then pointed at a booth inside the bar since no one beside the bartender was in there.

They both sat in their own seats. Once they were both seated krystal begin to start the conversation. "So.. how have you been fox" krystal feeling awkward since she hasn't talk to fox in years.

"Before I tell you about how I'm doing with my life, I want to ask you, a few things". "Go ahead fox" krystal said while staring at the ground.

"What were you doing in the alleyway two days ago" fox said with curiosity.

"Everyone from starwolf are on one week vacation, and wolf wanted to go walk around without being chased by fan groupies, so we walked in the alleys instead of the streets".

"Well that explains that", he then looks at krystal who was still staring at the ground. "You know, you can look up, instead of looking at the ground". Krystal then looked up making eye contact with fox, "Sorry I'm just shy right now".

"I don't know why you're acting so shy, your the one who invited me to talk to you" Fox said. "I know I did but, I'm worried if I say the something, you might leave again".

Fox looked at her with a serious face, "why do you even care, shouldn't you be out with panther on vacation" he lean back on his booth and cross his arm.

"I rather not talk about him" she started to become annoyed thinking about him. "What did he do to you" fox said. "Fox I really don't want to talk about it".

"If you tell me what happened, I'll answer some of your questions, Instead of me asking you questions". Krystal sigh, "alright, so this happened a week before our vacation had started, Everyone decided to go at bar close to our base".

"We were all having a good time, everybody doing their own thing, me and panther decided to seat at a bar table.

Fox begin to yawn from the story. Krystal rolled her eye's. "After we took our seats we then started to have some drinks and chow down on some wings"

 _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something, Fox thought._

Fox snapped out of his thought and continued to listen to krystal story.

"While we were eating, I accidentally left my purse at the base, I told him I'll be right back since I was the one who was going to pay for the food"

As krystal was telling her story her stomach begins to growl since she hasn't eaten hours ago.

"When was the last time you ate" Fox asked, "at twelve pm". Fox shook his head, "it's seven thirty pm, what were you doing these past hours that made you forget to eat something"

"I was trying to find you" she then pointed her finger at him.

 _Huh, I can't believe I'm going to say this._

"Look since I feel like were going to be here for awhile, do you want something to eat."

Krystal was surprised how generous fox was being. " Yes please, thank you fox". Fox rolled his eye's, "I'm not doing this to be nice, It's just stupid for someone to go that long without eating something" he said while giving her a menu from the table.

Krystal stared at fox and smile at him. She did this for a couple of seconds. Fox didn't know what to do.

"Why do you keep smiling at me" fox said trying to keep a serious face. "I'm just glad that we finally have a chance to see each other after many years"

Fox started to blush a little, "can you please get back to the damn story" fox said trying to control his blushing.

"Okay I'll finish the story, As I went back to the base, I went to my room and found my purse, it took sometime for me to get back at the bar, and when I did I see panther making out with another woman" she then clench her fist.

 _why am i not surprised, fox thought._

"And since that day, I wanted to do nothing with panther, after this vacation is over, the first thing I'm going to do is break up with that damn cat". "Well that's good, I guess" fox said. "Krystal smiles,

"Well now we got that clear, are you ready to order something". "Yeah I'm ready to order something. fox then called the bartender, krystal then order a small pizza cut in four. As she order her food fox looked out through the window, he notice the dark clouds everywhere.

 _Crap its going to rain pretty soon, and from the looks of it, it's going to be a huge one._

Fox then remember, something.

 _OH SHIT, I left the water hose on, i need to go now._

Right when fox was about to say something, a loud thunder roar in the sky, and immediately after that, heavy rain started to come down.

"Wait krystal, did you check the weather today" fox asked. "No, probably should have though". "Damn it, that's why there wasn't that much people out today"

"Hey not to be rude or anything, but both of you will need to leave soon, the bar will be closing in five minutes" the bartender said.

"Its fine, i half to go anyway" fox got up from his seat and walked outside. Krystal then left the bar, and followed fox. "Fox what are you doing" krystal asked. "Walking home there's, no taxi right now". The rain continue to down more heavier, the temperature started to drop at a fast rate.

 _Damn it, the weather is starting to become bad._

He then snapped out his mind, when heard krystal shivering. "Hey you should probably head back into your car or something, it really bad to stay in this kind of weather" fox started to walk away.

"I can't, I came here by taxi" she continued to shiver. "Where you are staying at right now" fox asked. "I'm staying out the Lylat Inn". "Are you freaking kidding me, that's a two hour walk from where were at right now".

Krystal then sneeze, "its okay ill be fine, thanks for at least talking with me fox" she then started to walk away, her head looking down, and her body continuing to shake.

 _Damn it krystal, why do you half to make my life difficult._

"Krystal" fox called out to her. She then turn around, "Yes fox". "Listen my house is about a 45 minute walk from here, you can with me just to stay the night or you can walk by yourself, your choice".

Krystal begin to smile, her tail wagging a little bit. "Thanks fox". They began to walk to fox's house. It's been thirty minutes since fox and krystal started walking, neither of them talking. As they were walking fox begin to notice krystal walking more slower, her sneezing begin to get worse.

"Hey, are you okay" fox asked. "Yeah I'm fine just a little tired that's all". Fox then put his hand on her head.

 _her head is really burning, damn it, she's getting a cold._

Fox then grab krystal, he then carry krystal piggyback style. "Fox what are you doing" krystal said in surprise. "You're getting a cold and by the way you're walking, you will be slowing us down"

Krystal then started to blush from fox's action, she then smiled and close her eyes, as she began to rest.

Krystal eyes open she then looked around at her surrounding it was a house she's never been to. She notice fox wasn't with her. Krystal spotted a note on the wall. She took the note off the wall and begin to read it.

* * *

 **the note.**

 **Left you some chicken soup in the kitchen and do not disturbed me, I'm sleeping. If you want some more blankets, their some more on the chair right next to your couch.**

* * *

Krystal chuckled from the poor hand writing on the note.

"Thank you, for everything fox, krystal then ate some soup and went back to sleep on the couch.

* * *

 **What good way to end a chapter. Hey guys I just want to say thank you again for reading my story. Sorry if I'm not really good when it comes to these Authors note or summary, whatever the hell people call it. I really don't write that much in general. Anyways that is all I got to say for now. If you have any questions, let know by pm. hope you all enjoy, your day, and peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I just want to say thanks for the awesome pm y'all been sending me. Also I just want to say the next chapter might take a little longer to post then the other ones. And the reason for it is, number one, school starts tomorrow for me and the next chapter is going to have a shit ton of words so yeah.**

 **Starfox is not own by me, all rights go to Nintendo**

* * *

Beep Beep Beep, "ughhh, shut the hell up" the vulpine said, annoyed that the alarm sound woke him up. Fox grabbed the alarm clock and threw on the ground. It took him a moment to realize what he done. fox sigh, "damn it".

He then looked outside of his window and saw that sky was still covered in dark clouds. He then notice the streets were badly flooded, he then changed out of his clothes from yesterday, and put on a normal shirt and a plain pj pants.

he then walked out of his room. Even though it was morning, the house was still dark from the clouds blocking the sun. He then turned on the lights in the living room. A few seconds after flicking the light switch ,everything in the house shut off.

"Great, first the weather and now a blackout", fox then went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle.

After getting his water bottle, fox then left the kitchen. Just when he was about to make it to his room, he heard a muttered sound coming from the couch.

 _Oh yeah, I forgot she was here._

Fox started to walk towards the sleeping vixen, he then place his hand on her head.

 _Damn it, she's still burning up._

Fox then pause for a moment, he couldn't help but stare at krystal's face.

 _Poor thing, the weather really got to her... Why am I even thinking like this, she left you, even after you apologize to her, begged her to stay._

 _But still, she spent all those hour just to look for me, but why._

He then snapped from his mind as he was startled by the vixen yawning. Fox quickly went into the kitchen before krystal opened her eye's. She started to rub her eyes as she just barely woke up. "Man, I haven't had a good sleep like that in years" krystal said to herself.

She then got into sitting position on the couch. Krystal begin Look around the room. She then spotted fox in the kitchen looking for something. Krystal then giggled quietly to herself.

 _Awww, I forgot how cute he looked when he wore pj pants. Ughh damn this cold, why the hell do I half to be sick, right when found fox._

"Morning fox" krystal said. Fox ignored her still looking for something in the kitchen. Krystal then sigh, forgetting how much fox has change, she then looked down at the floor.

She then heard footsteps coming towards her. She then looked up to see fox standing close to her.

"How do you feel right now" Fox said to krystal. "I still feel sick but I'm getting better". fox then had some medicine in his hand. "here, take some of this" fox then pour some of the medicine on the spoon.

Krystal then drank the medicine. "Thank you fox, really appreciated it" she then notice the house was still dark. "Hey fox, why didn't you turn on the lights, it's kind of dark in here.

"The storm from yesterday cause a major flood, and it cause the electricity in the house to go out, and by look from it, we might get hit by another thunderstorm".

"Great so I'm guessing the heater won't work." krystal said. "Pretty much" fox begin to walk back to his room.

"Fox, where you going". "I'm going to make a phone call" he then left krystal alone in the living room.

 _Dang it fox, I just want to spend some time with each other like the good old days._

Krystal begin to get cold again since she was still sick, she then laid back down on the couch.

While krystal was in the living room. Fox was in his room calling miyu from his cell phone.

The phone started ring. "Come on miyu pick up the phone" fox begin to get impatient.

"Hello" miyu said. "Hey miyu do have are you". Fox reply back. "I'm doing great, my boss gave me a small break time".

"Nice, so do you have the time to talk for a moment". "Yeah fox I have some time to talk" she smiled finally being able to have a chance to talk to her friend.

"Sweet" fox started to smile. "Oh yeah miyu, I forgot to tell you, I got us something awesome"

"Oh sweet fox what is it" miyu begin to get curious. Fox began to chuckle, "sorry miyu, but it's a surprise"

"Damn it fox, you know how curious I get".

"Well who's fault is it for going on a business trip in the first place".

"You dummy I had no choice..., man this place really sucks, I just want to go back home already and be with my best friend".

Fox started to chuckle a little bit, "miss you too miyu". "I was talking about my bed fox, but I guess you're also my best friend" both fox and miyu begin to laugh.

As the vulpine and lynx were laughing, fox felt his phone vibrate, he then looked at his screen.

 _Crap, my phone only has fifteen percent of battery left._

"Shit, miyu but I'm going half to end the call pretty soon, sorry, but my phone is about to die, but there's one favor I need to ask from you"

"Sure fox what is it" miyu asked. "While you left for your meeting, Corneria has been going through a strange weather"

"Just yesterday we had a huge thunderstorm, and now the streets are flooded like crazy, and the whole electricity in the house went out, so can you check the weather on your laptop, to see how the weather in corneria will be like for the week, if you can"

"No problem fox, I'll message you what going with the forecast as fast I can"

"Thanks miyu, I owe you one". "Don't worry about it fox. "Well I gotta go for now, call you next time miyu". "Same here fox, I'm glad we had a chance to talk"

"Me too miyu.

They both ended the call and fox laid down on his bed.

 _Man it felt good to talk to miyu again, hehe, it hasn't been even a week yet and it felt like I haven't talk to her in months._

Fox then sat up on his bed, and begin to open his eyes wide open for second before going to back to normal.

 _Ughh how can I be such an idiot, It felt nice talking to miyu and she's only been gone for a few days, and krystal been wanting to talk me for who knows how long… but still though she left me for panther,.. how I can I trust after that._

He then started to think for many minutes.

 _You know what screw it, I need to let everything out._

Fox then stand up from his bed, he then pause right in front of his door, "I can't believe I'm doing this. He then walked out of his door, getting ready to have a serious talk.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, if you like this story, let me know in the pm or the review, that would be much appreciated. Thank you all and have a good day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holy crap this took a long time to write, sorry for the wait guys I've been dealing with a ton of school works, and my family from out town were here for the whole week. Anyways here is chapter 8 everyone. But before you read the story, I just want to say thank you to Foxyfan92, Troygroomes, Dan the guest, AHJasek, John Storm, and everyone else for reading my story and sending me awesome pm, you guys are amazing. Alright enough of this long A/N time for the story.**

 **Starfox is own by Nintendo, I own nothing.**

* * *

As fox walked out of the room he began to feel his heart beating faster and faster by the second.

He then went into the living room seeing krystal shivering in the blankets as she was trying to stay warm.

Fox felt a little sadden seeing the vixen like this, he quickly went back to his room and grab a cover from his bed and an extra pillow and headed back to the living room.

As krystal was laying down on the couch, she felt her head being lifted a little, she then felt a soft cushion underneath her head.

She then opened her eyes and was surprised to see fox doing this.

"Fox what are you doing" krystal said in surprise. "Here" fox, then grabbed the blanket and lay it on top of krystal. "Thank you fox" krystal started to smile from fox kindness.

Krystal then notice look on vulpines face, he seem to be nervous with something.

"Fox, are you okay" krystal said. "Fox sigh, "krystal, I've been wanting to get this off my chest for years now, and I think you know what I'm talking about".

Krystal knew what he was talking about, after all, she's been wanting to have this talk with fox after all these years.

Krystal sigh, "yeah fox I know what you mean, and I also been wanting to have this talk for long time as well".

"Good, let me just go grab a chair and..". "Fox you don't half to go grab a chair". "Well where else am I supposed to sit".

Krystal then sat up on the couch and started to pat the couch signaling fox to sit next to her.

"You know you should still lay down". Oh come on fox you act like I never been sick before" Krystal started to smile seeing fox acting like an overprotective mother.

"Fine, fox then sat down right beside her. "If you get me sick, I'm never talking to you again" fox said in a joking way.

"Hehe, Ill try my best not to".

Fox smiled, but quickly change as he knew the talk wasn't going to be all fun and games.

Krystal felt his mood change as well, she to begin to feel the nervousness.

"Fox do you mind if I start the conversation first" Krystal said. "Go for it".

"Why" Krystal said in serious tone. "Why what".

"Why did you kick me off the team" her face started to look angry with a mixture of sadness.

"Krystal, I kicked you off the team for your safety, do you not understand how dangerous it was" now It was fox that was starting to get angry.

"Fox, do you know the pain you cause me, I had nowhere to go, I had no other choice but to join starwolf, do you know how hard it was for me fox, to live on my own... all those weeks alone" her voice was starting to build up.

"Trying my best to defend myself every damn night, hoping that you would come back for me and apologize for what you did to me" she then saw the looked on fox face.

Fox started to feel more guilty than ever before.

"I felt like no one in the entire lylat system knew I existed, everyone ignoring me just because I was kicked off, of the greatest team who ever lived".

Krystal then started to have all those harsh memories of being alone in the darks streets of corneria, trying her best not be engulf by rage and sadness.

She then looked at fox with pure anger in her eyes.

"Fox you will never know the pain you cause me" fox eye's started to tear up, not from guilt or sadness, from anger.

"Those lonely times, the struggle just to keep going, and all because of my so called lover, WHO PROMISE HE WOULD TAKE CARE OF ME UNTIL THE DAY HE DIED!" krystal yelled the last few words at him.

Krystal looked at fox face, she realize she let her anger took over her, she then saw Fox's eye's filled with tears.

"Fox I'm.. I'm Sorry I didn't mean to.." she then stop seeing fox raising his hand telling her stop.

"Alright you had your chance to talk, now it's my turn" fox said in a serious, angry tone.

Fox then got off the couch, and stand right in front of krystal.

"You think you had it so rough don't you" he looked straight into krystal eyes, "I'll admit it krystal I was a stupid to ever let you go, but for you to just say I can never feel the same pain, that is just bullshit"

"You know how much it killed me to let you go like that" fox then pause before thinking back of the good old days. "After kicking you out, things started to get worse from there, I started to not act like myself, eventually everyone in the starfox team decided to go their separate ways"

Fox then begin to calm his anger down.

"I didn't blame them for leaving, after the way I begin act" fox then pause for a moment.

"But that wasn't the moment that hurted me" fox then pointed his finger at krystal. "It was during the anglar war, when I found out you join starwolf"

"Fox I had no choice, there was no place for me to go" She said defending herself. "LET ME FINISH" fox shouted. Krystal was surprised from fox words, she decided to stay quiet.

"Can you imagine, your own lover joining your enemy's team just to get back at you".

"Fox I'm .."

"I felt like my whole mind was going insane, but still that wasn't the worst of it"

"Its when you decided to be with panther" fox then sat down back down on the couch. Krystal didn't know whether to comfort fox or not. She decided just to stay where she was at and listen to fox.

"I felt betrayed by you...and what was your damn excuse, you wanted to get me back for what I did to you". Fox said in pure anger

Krystal begin to shake her fist in rage.

"Fox I wanted to get backed at you for what you did to me" krystal said back.

"I DIDN'T FUCKING CHEATED ON YOU NOW DID I" fox snapped back with tears falling down from his face.

Fox then covered his face with his hand trying hide his face from krystal.

Krystal was a little scared when fox yelled but soon started to feel more guilt than she ever had in her entire life.

"And after the anglar was over, and everything was at peace, I thought we could start all over again".

"I'll never forget that day, the day that I called you to come meet me at the cafe shop to discuss our relationship".

Tears were starting to fall down from krystal's face as she didn't want to remember the day she left fox for panther.

Fox saw the look on her face and could tell she knew what he was talking about.

"You remember the whole thing don't you" fox said.

Krystal just nodded.

"After that day krystal my life was a living hell, from days to months to years, I was alone" fox begin to remember the those days but soon wash them out.

"I started to not eat, I was jobless, I even.. I even begin to have suicidal thoughts krystal" fox hands started to shake a little from saying those words.

"I was ready to end it all with one blast to my head"

"FOX PLEASE STOP TALKING LIKE THAT" krystal begin to yell from hearing fox say that, she didn't want to imagine fox killing himself like that.

Krystal begin to cry uncontrollably, she then buried her head into her knees, blaming herself for everything she's done to fox over the years.

Fox saw her just crying, his whole mind wanting to beat himself up for making this poor vixen cry.

"Krystal please don't cry" fox started to felt sorry for doing this to her.

Krystal begin to stop crying but tears can be seen falling on the wooden floor.

"krystal I just need to know more thing and that is all".

Krystal just gave fox a hand signal telling her to ask his question.

"I want to know why did you leave me for him" fox said in a sad tone, finally calming down.

Krystal couldn't say anything, she was still tearing up.

Fox gently place his hands on krystal's shoulders, he then got her attention.

"Krystal please tell me, I really need to know" fox said in sad tone.

"I promise,I won't yell again, just please tell me". He said in a calm tone.

Krystal then started to relax. "The reason why I never took you back was because...because.. damn it, I was fool to say no".

Krystal then put her head down, rage building inside, not cause from someone, but rage towards herself.

"I'm sorry fox but I..I just can't it was a stupid reason for me to let go in my life and.

She then froze from shocked as felt her body being pulled by someone.

She then realize fox was hugging her.

"Krystal please I half to know please".

Krystal started to feel more tears coming down from her face. She then started to hugging fox back.

"I was afraid you would leave me again in the future if we were to get back together, I was afraid if we got back together things would be never the same again"

"Krystal I would've never the done the same mistake I did...I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you"

Krystal started to hug fox more tighter. "Fox please don't apologize to me, I cause more pain to you, I left you for a stupid cat, while you had no one in your life for all those years of being alone".

"Fox I'm sorry for letting this whole mess happen please forgive me".

There was no answer from the vulpine.

"Fox" nothing, "fox please say something" krystal begin to get worried.

Fox then got out of the hug and looked at krystal, he then started to smile.

"Krystal" fox said still smiling.

"Yes fox" krystal was shocked to see fox smiling.

Fox then chuckled a little, "we're both idiots to let this whole thing happened".

Krystal gave fox a curious look for a moment, but begin to smile and giggled, from seeing fox happy, and was finally glad that the past was over.

They both embrace each other with another hug. "I'm sorry" both vulpine and vixen said at the same time.

Minutes pass by as krystal and fox were still embracing each other, finally krystal was the one to speak.

"Hey fox" she murmured.

"Hmm" fox said as he was almost day dreaming.

"What do we now" krystal said as she started to feel sleepy. Fox begin to yawn, "I don't know let's just not think about for now, I'm really just want be here with you".

"Krystal then giggled a little, "you just barely woken up".

"And now I'm tired again he said smirking.

Soon the vulpine and the vixen fell asleep on the couch laying down next to each other, both of them sleeping with a smile.

* * *

 **Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed making this story but sadly all good things must come to an end, and I half to say we probably got one or three more chapter left. But don't worry guys cause after this story I plan on working on another story that y'all might enjoy.**

 **That is all I half to say for now, if you like this story so far, send me a** **pm or post a review, that would be much appreciated. Thank you all and have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow I really cant believe this story is about to end in like two more chapters, but you know what they say, all good things must come to an end. Again I just want to say thank you everyone for all your support, it really means a lot to me guys. And that's all I really half to say for now.**

* * *

As both foxes were laying down on the couch, krystal begin to yawn for sleeping for hours. She rubbed her eyes, as she got up from the couch she started to stretch.

She then looked back at the couch seeing fox. Krystal couldn't help but smile, she was finally back with her vulpine.

As she continued to look at fox, she notice that his right ear had twitch for a moment. Krystal found it funny and cute that his ear did that.

Not wanting to be the only one awake, she decided to wake up fox. "Hey fox wake up" she started to poke fox right ear causing It to twitch more. She couldn't help but giggled seeing his ear do that.

 _Alright I think that's enough time messing with his ear._

"Fox wake up" krystal then started to shake his shoulder. Fox slightly opened, he then saw a blue blur in front of him.

"Krystal" fox muttered. He then rub his eyes so he can see more clearly. He then smiled seeing the blue vixen face in front of him.

"Yeah fox it's me" she smiled back at him. He then sat up on the couch and begin to stretch while sitting down.

"So I assuming the electricity is still out" fox annoyed at the house not having power.

"Yeah the power is still out, oh yeah fox I wanted to know, how long have you been owning this house" krystal said as sat back down on the couch.

"Well it's not really my house, it's miyu house, she was kind enough to let me live here"

"Wait are you and miyu a thing" krystal said as she had a concern look on her face.

Fox notices it, "no krystal it's not like that at all, I promise, we are you just good friends. He then grab krystal's hand. "I promise, just friends.

Krystal started to relax again, "okay fox I believe you" she then pulled fox into hug, and kiss him on the head.

Krystal started grin as she saw fox's face blushing mad red. "Okay now I know you're not lying".

"Ye..yeah umm.. hehe" fox started rub his back of the head from getting embarrass.

 _Damn it, after all these year, I still blush like an idiot when she does stuff like that, fox said in his mind._

While fox was thinking that, he didn't know that a certain vixen was reading his thought during that moment.

 _Yeah, but that's one of the many things why I love about you fox, even after all these years you're still shy around me sometimes, when you blush or stutter while trying to have a conversation with me. It just proves to me, you still have that same love connection with me since the first time we met._

"Hey krystal I need to ask you something".

"Yes fox"

"Remembered when we went to bar sitting down at the booth and you said how starwolf was on a week vacation"

"Yeah, what about it...oh, I know what you're talking about" krystal then looked upset, so did fox.

"fox, I really want to stay here with you, but I'm scared". Krystal said with complete honesty.

"Scared of what krystal, panther, cause if he even tries to lay a finger on you, starwolf is going to need some new recruits" fox meant every word he said.

Krystal smiled, feeling protected knowing fox will do anything to protect her, as she would do the same for fox.

"It's not panther that I'm afraid of Fox, I'm afraid what will happen to me, starwolf is the only place where I can live" she then looked down at the ground, "I can't be alone again, it hurts to much just to think about it".

Fox then got up from the couch, he then grab krystal's arm and pulled her up so she can stand.

"Fox what are you doing"

Fox then looked krystal straight in the face. He then smiled "krystal like I said before, I was stupid to have let you go all alone, but don't ever think you'll be alone ever again, cause I will always be there for you whenever you need me ".

he then pulled krystal into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

This time it was krystal who was now blushing like crazy. Fox then look back at her, "never again, krystal, I promise, and this time I'll keep that promise".

Krystal didn't know what to say, all she did was just smiled. "I know you will fox"

Fox then just thought of something, "hey krystal, I know this sounds random but don't you have a phone with you".

"Yeah about that, all my stuff is at the lylat hotel, sorry I didn't bring it, I just wanted to find you as soon as I got my room so I wouldn't waste anytime".

"Hey I think we need to go to the hotel and get your stuff back".

"I agree fox, but we don't have any transportation to get us their".

"Hold up real quick" fox then opened the front door to see how the weather was outside.

To fox surprise the weather seemed to be clearing up, though it seemed it was almost night time, after all they did fell asleep for hours.

"The weather feels really nice, and the roads seems find" fox then saw bus drove by with passengers on it.

"Hey krystal, maybe we can find a taxi while we walk towards the hotel" fox said as he went to grab his house key.

"Sure fox that sounds nice" krystal then smiled, "but you might want to change first" she then pointed his pj pants.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those" he chuckled, "be right back" he then started head towards his room.

Krystal couldn't help but take quick look at fox behind as walked out.

 _Damn, after all these years and he still has a fit body._

After a few minutes of changing Fox then walked out with some regular clothes.

"Alright let's go get your stuff" fox said as he walked back into the living room.

Both foxes walked out of the house. Fox then locked the door and they both begin to walk.

As they started to walk, fox couldn't help but hold krystal's hand.

Krystal blush a little since she was the one who usually makes the first move.

Minutes pass and neither of them said word to each other, they continued hold hands while heading towards the hotel.

It wasn't until krystal decided to break the silence.

"Hey fox can I ask you something" krystal said a little nervous on how fox might think of it. "Sure krystal go ahead".

"Did you ever miss flying around the lylat system you know when all this stuff happened".

Fox sigh, "yeah I did for the first few months, I mean most of my life was on the great fox with peppy, falco, and slippy, but after awhile from being away from it all, I just didn't thought about it as much anymore".

"Sorry all this had to happened" krystal said feeling a little guilty.

"Come on krystal lighten we talked this out, we forgave each other, and now we can finally move from our past" Fox said as he gave her a childish smile.

Krystal couldn't help but giggle seeing has so happy.

"So.. how is it being with starwolf for the past four years" fox was curious to know.

"Well it wasn't too bad"

"Really" fox said surprise "I would have thought wolf would of been on everyone's tail if one of the members messed up on something"

"Well believed it or not, wolf actually has a nice side to him"

"Huuh, so the big bad wolf has a heart after all..., wait wolf actually has a heart" fox said in playful way.

"Krystal playfully punch fox arm, "hey let me finish what I was going to say, she smiled as the foxes we're having fun joking around.

"Hehe alright my bad, continue".

"Thank you, anyways yeah wolf can be a nice guy, in fact he is kind of my friend when were on the great wolf, we would talk to each other about things from our past and sometimes eat together at lunch "

"Interesting, what about leon and panther"

"Leon and me never really talked to each other, I may have been on the same team with him, but I never fully trusted that crazy reptile, and as for panther, he can go find another woman, cause I was a fool to leave the only man who ever truly loved me". Krystal then wrap her arm around fox's arm as they both continued to walk.

Krystal barely saw the blush from fox's face since it was night time. "You know you look so cute when you blush fox, it reminds me of all the time when you would get shy being by me before we started dating".

"Fox chuckled a little, " I can't help being shy around you, I mean, I never felt this way for anyone in my entire life".

"Awww fox that's so sweet, who's a good little vulpine" krystal said in a playful tone.

Fox rolled his eyes as he decided to play along with her, "woof woof" was all fox said as he try to imitate a dog barking.

Both fox and krystal begin to laugh at how childish they were acting.

Many minutes since the conversation. Both foxes were about to take a break until they saw a taxi car heading down the same way as they were going.

"Finally" both said at the same time.

They both then got the taxi attention, and told them where they needed to go. After an hour inside the taxi, they finally made it to the hotel. After going inside the lobby, both foxes then walked inside the hallways in the hotel.

"So this is it huh, room one hundred" fox said.

"Yep indeed", krystal then grabbed her key and unlocked the door.

As they both went inside the room fox checked the digital clock that was on top of the shelf.

"Damn, it's almost eleven pm" fox said.

Krystal begin to yawn, "yeah we were walking for quite awhile" krystal as she laid down on the bed and went in the blanket.

"Yeah it's getting late, I should probably head back home to get some rest, see ya tomorrow krystal" fox was about to head for the door until he heard krystal call his name.

"Fox where do you think your going" krystal said while getting ready for sleep.

"I was going back home to get some shut eye"

"Oh no you don't fox, It's far too late for you to go back home, your sleeping here tonight".

"I mean I guess sleep on the chair next to desk".

Krystal begin to giggled "no silly not there, here with me in the bed"

Fox started to blush like crazy, "Krystal you no I can't...

"Fox you get in this bed right now, I'm really tired" she said in a serious tone.

"Okay okay I will" fox then turned off the lights and went on the bed and got inside the blanket.

Krystal then grabbed fox and snuggle him, "good night fox, she then kiss fox on the cheek. Fox then grinned, "good night krystal".

* * *

 **Okay I felt like this chapter kind of suck. Anyway, if you like to the story so far, leave a review or send me a pm. That's all I got to say for now guys, and holy crap you would not believe how tired I am right now, I literally editing this story at 2:50 am right now :)**

 **Hope you all have wonderful day guys, peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, its been awhile since the last chapter. I usually try to post a new chapter every week, but school kept me busy with a crap ton of homework. Also I finally decided to end the story with two more chapters. Even though I'm a little upset with this story ending pretty soon. I'm also exited because after I finish this story, I can finally work my other story Dark Days. Anyways if you like this story so far, let me know by sending me a pm or a review. That would be much appreciated.**

 **Starfox is own by Nintendo.**

* * *

As morning arrived, fox begin to wake up from his sleep. He then yawn from having a good slumber. Just when fox got up from his bed, he felt his tail being grabbed by something.

"What the.." fox turned his body a little. Fox then chuckled "now how did she manage to do that" he said to himself.

Fox begin to smile as he watch krystal hugging his tail like a kid with a stuffed toy.

 _As much as I love how cute you look right now, I think you should wake up before you pull my tail off._

"Hey krystal, wake up my beautiful blue angel". No response from the vixen as she was still sleeping.

"Krystal I know you can hear me". Krystal face started to slightly smile, but still pretend she was sleeping. "Hehe, well if you're going to pretend to be asleep, can you at least let me have my tail back.

Krystal opened her eyes, "okay fine" she then free fox's tail from her grip and got up from the bed.

"So, fox can I ask you something" krystal said as she turned on the TV. "Yeah go ahead" fox said as he sat down on a chair near the bed. "If I do quit starwolf where would I stay?". Fox thought about the question for a moment "Well I'm pretty sure miyu would be kind of mad if I told her you can stay here with us, so I'm just going rent us an apartment for the two of us, and don't worry, it won't be one of those crappy ones".

"Wait does miyu hate me or something?". Fox started to rub the back of his head, "Ye..yes". Krystal's face started to look a little upset. "Do you know why she hates me?". "Yeah" fox then patted the bed, signaling krystal sit down. krystal sat down, "So this happened a couple of months ago, I was at a park during the night".

"Do remember which park it was" krystal curious to know.

you know the park where we had our first kiss" fox said with a shy smile.

Krystal giggled, "Of course I remembered, you were so red I thought your were going to faint after we kiss, you looked so cute" she then started to pat fox's head.

"Okay..okay I get it, I was shy around you during the time" fox replied as he felt a heat coming from his face. "And you still are my shy foxy". Fox sigh "can we get back to the story".

"Go for it" krystal replied. "Anyways, it was night, and there was no one but me at the park, I was low on money and my apartment was really terrible, I begin to think about stuff that people shouldn't think of".

Krystal felt bad for fox, as he continued. "As I was sitting on a bench staring at the ground, I heard someone calling my name, but I thought it was in my head, until I heard my name being called again, I then looked up to see miyu looking at me, she then took me to her house and I told her everything that happened after the anglar war"

"So she hates me because what happen between us and thinks everything was my fault". Fox had a scared look, "yes".

Krystal sigh, "I really wish I can just talk to her". "Maybe you can when she comes back from planet titan".

"Yeah maybe" krystal replied. She then looked at fox and smiled. "Hey fox". "Yes krystal" fox replied.

"I want to quit starwolf today but I need to have a talk with wolf before I leave, after all, he was my only friend during those years".

"Krystal, if you feel like that what you need to do then go ahead" fox said with a loving smile.

Krystal smiled back, "thanks fox, but there's one favor I need to ask you".

"Was is it" fox replied back, "I want you to come with me when I go talk to wolf".

"Sure, but why do you want me to go". " I'll feel more comfortable with you by my side".

"If it will help you, then sure I'll go". "Thank you fox" she then gave fox a kiss on the mouth, "I'm going to call wolf to meet us at a restaurant". "Sounds good to me, but when should we go, it's still morning" Fox replied.

"How about around 5 pm". "Sure that sounds okay" fox replied.

"Well since it will be awhile before we go, we should probably take a shower and get some breakfast, what do you think" krystal said.

"Sounds good to me, but I need to go home real quick and get some fresh clothes".

"Promise me you'll come back when you finish getting dressed up". Krystal said with a little worried in her voice.

"I promise krystal I'll comeback as fast as I can" he then kiss krystal on the cheek. "I'll see you soon and don't worry, I'm coming back.

"Okay fox I trust you" krystal than gave fox a hug and a quick peck on the mouth.

The two fox both gave each other their phone numbers, and with that fox left by taking a taxi back to his house to get ready for today.

After taking shower and getting dressed up, he then looked at himself in the mirror.

 _Wow I can't believe I'm actually going to half to eat in with an former rival at the same table, oh boy this is going to be awkward._

Fox was then cut from his trace of thought as he heard his phone ringing.

He then picked up his phone and answered it. "Hello" fox said. "Hey fox, I just wanted to see if you were almost ready to go eat" krystal said on the other line.

"Yeah I'm ready, so do you have any idea where you might want to go eat" fox replied back.

"Hmm can you give me a few more minutes to decide and I'll text you where to go".

"Sure krystal that will be fine". Fox said while heading towards the living room to and turning on the TV.

"Okay thanks fox... I love you" krystal said last part shyly. Fox smiled "love you more my beautiful blue angel". Krystal giggled "see you soon fox". Both foxes hung up the phone.

 **45 minutes later.**

Fox started to groan, "what's taking krystal so long" fox said to himself as he was watching TV. Just when he was going to grab his phone to call her, the doorbell ring.

Fox opened the door to see krystal with a grocery bag in her hand. "Hey fox" krystal said.

"Hi krystal" fox replied back. He then stared at the at the grocery bag. "What's in the bag" he said as he pointed at it.

"Our breakfast" she said as she walked in the house and entered the kitchen.

"Breakfast?" fox said confused, "I thought we were going somewhere to go eat".

"Trust me fox your going to love this more" krystal said.

Fox closed the front door and followed krystal into the kitchen. "So, may I asked what we're eating for breakfast" fox said as his stomach begin to growl for food.

Krystal grin as she opened the bag revealing something that would make fox freak out. "We're having this for breakfast".

Krystal then pulled out a small container from the bag. She then opened the lid. Fox then took a look inside. His eyes opened in shock as saw what was inside the container.

"You made your blueberry pancakes" fox said in a surprise happy way".

Krystal giggled from seeing his face, "Sure did". "Krystal" fox said. "Yes fox" krystal replied back. "You are the best the vixen in the world". "Well no duh" Krystal said in playful tone. Both foxes chuckled a little knowing krystal was just joking around.

"Alright let's dig in" fox said. Both foxes grab their own plates and begin to eat their pancakes as they we're happy to be with each other side by side.

* * *

 **Hey everyone hope you all enjoyed this chapter guys. If so let me know in the pm, it would be much appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow it has been forever since I last updated this story, and I really apologize for keeping you guys waiting this long for chapter 11. As some of you know next chapter will be the final end, and I just want to say thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing this story, it really mean a lot to me. Lets see what else was am i forgetting... oh yeah I forgot to tell y'all when the next chapter will come out. As of right now, I don't have the exact date of when i'm gonna post chapter 12, but I do know I will post it before December is over so be prepare guys, cause chapter 12 will be the final one.**

 **Starfox is own by Nintendo, I own none of it**

* * *

It's been eight hours since fox and krystal had breakfast, the time now was 7PM. Krystal was on the couch watching TV as she was waiting for the taxi to arrive, while fox was in his room looking for his phone.

As krystal was watching television, she heard a honk coming from outside the house. Krystal then looked out the window to see taxicab waiting for them. "Fox, the cab is here, are you ready to go?".

"Dang it where is this stupid phone" fox mumble to himself, "Yeah I'm ready to go" fox said as he ran out from his room, deciding to search for his phone later.

Fox locked the front door once krystal entered the taxi, fox then entered the taxi and the cab took off.

After fox and krystal left the house, Fox's phone started to vibrate underneath his bed cover.

The person you're trying to reach could not pick up your call right now, please leave a voicemail after the beep, BEEP. "Hey fox, it's your best friend here, the one and only me" miyu said as chuckled from what she said.

"So fox I got good news, I'll be coming back home around three hours from now, can't wait to see you again, after all I did one that race, and you know what that means when i get back, MALL TIME" she said the last word excitedly.

"Alright well I'm gonna get ready to leave, see ya soon fox, bye bye" miyu then hung up and begin to walked out of the airport as she entered in her car and begin driving her way back home.

The ride was quiet as krystal felt nervous. Krystal was nervous about telling wolf that she was going to quit starwolf so she can be with fox again.

Fox was also nervous too but not from going to see wolf, no he was thinking what he was going to tell miyu about him and krystal getting back together when she comes back.

Let's just hope for the best, both of them thought.

Fox was staring at the car window for quite sometime. Krystal begin to notice the look on his face.

 _He seems like he's worried about something._

Without letting fox know, krystal started look into fox's mind to see what was worrying him.

 _So that's was troubling him._

"Hey you alright fox, you don't look so good" krystal said.

Fox let out a sigh, "yeah I'm fine just a little tired is all".

Krystal gave him a death glare, "fox I know when you're lying to me, come on, tell me what's wrong".

Fox sigh "It's about miyu, I'm worried what's going to happened to our relationship" fox then opened his eyes wide.

 _Oh no oh no, did I make it sound like me and miyu were in some kind of dating relationship, oh crap what if krystal thinks me and miyu are dating, damn it fox quickly tell her what's wrong' fox said in his mind._

"Krystal I didn't mean like I we had something between me and her ugh I mean, I mean, the reason why I'm worried about miyu is…" fox stopped as he realize he wasn't making sense, he then looked at krystal to see what she going to do.

Fox panic a little from seeing her face, krystal didn't look like she was mad or upset, her face just had a normal expression.

Fox was about to say something again until he saw krystal smile. It's okay fox I already knew what your were going to say".

Fox had a confused look on his face "Wait how did you… oh yeah I forgot you can read people's mind".

"Hey don't worry fox when the times comes you'll know what to say, she cares a lot for you fox, krystal then gave fox a pat on the head, don't always assume the worst fox".

Fox smiled a little from hearing krystal voice "thanks krystal I'll remember that".

The cab was quiet again as both foxes we're just enjoying the quiet ride to the restaurant.

A few minutes later the taxi cab parked in the parking lot. After paying the taxi driver, fox and krystal then entered the restaurant.

"Wow not that much people here today" krystal said. "That's good then, the fewer the people, the quicker we get are food", fox said as his stomach begin to growl.

Krystal chuckled "yeah I guess that is a good thing". As fox and krystal were waiting, a host came to help them. "Hello you two and welcome to In And Out, how may I help you.

"Hello we already have table for us, the table is for three and the other person is already at the table" krystal said.

"Okay then, can you please tell me the name of the table" the host said.

"Wolf, the table name is wolf" krystal replied back.

"Okay let me just checked real quick" the host then checked the clipboard with the tables list, "let's see….aha here it is, if you two can just follow me I'll take y'all to your seats.

Fox and krystal begin heading towards their table, as they near the table they spotted the back of wolf's head.

"Alright you two, here is your table and a waitress will be here shortly".

"Thank you" both fox and krystal said to the host as they took their seats.

"Hmm took y'all both a while to get here" wolf said.

"Sorry the cab was a little late" krystal said.

"Hmm, so assume you two got back together". "Yeah, we did get backed to together" krystal replied back happily.

Wolf didn't respond back instead he just kept quiet. Krystal didn't really know what to say, usually wolf would always start the conversation whenever krystal and him had a little chat.

 _Maybe I should just looked at the menu to see what they have._

As krystal was looking at the menu she notice that the table was quiet.

She looked up to see what was going on and was confused from what she saw.

She saw wolf and fox, staring at each other, neither of them saying a word to each other.

Krystal was about to say something until she saw wolf grin a little.

"Heh it's been awhile since we we're face to face has it pup" wolf said to fox.

Fox grinned a little too, "yeah it has been awhile".

"So fox tell me, do you plan on going back to space" wolf said.

"Hmm why do you asked" fox wanting to know.

"I'm curious", wolf said flatly

" Well I thought about going back to space a year ago, but then I realized living a normal life wasn't so bad, so I decided to stay here on corneria".

"I see, now I have one more question to ask you".

"What is it" Fox replied back.

"The last time I saw you, you were in a alleyway a few days ago, and right when we made eye contact, you just walked away ignoring krystal and me, what was all that about".

"A certain person from the past was their with us that day, and something in mind told me she was gonna be trouble if I was to stay in that alleyway, but then that certain person somehow was able to find me and me get over some issues" fox then put his hand on top of krystal's hand, causing her to blush, "and I'm glad she did".

Wolf smiled lightly, "and is this certain person sitting with us" wolf said as he looked at krystal.

"yes" fox replied back.

Soon after wolf and fox had their little talk a waitress came to take everyone's order. After getting all the orders the waitress then left and the conversation begin.

"Umm wolf, there's been something I've been needing to ask you" krystal said.

"what is it" wolf replied.

"Well after seeing fox that day in the alleyway, I decided to find him so we can be put the past behind us, and start over".

"Go on" wolf replied.

"And once I was able to find him, we both talked and put the past behind us, and after that, we decided start a relationship again".

"And now you want to quit starwolf so you can stay here with fox" wolf said.

"Yes" krystal replied back nervously.

Wolf then grin a little, "I kind of figured you would say that" wolf said.

"You're not mad about this" krystal replied.

"I'm gonna be honest with you krystal, I am little upset that you are leaving, after all I did think of you as a friend, but you have your own life and your own choice, so I'm not gonna try to force you to stay on team you don't want to be in, besides even if I tried forcing you to stay with starwolf, it would be a major problem if our team hated one and other, and also I'm pretty sure that pup", "watch it wolf" fox interrupted, wolf grin from seeing fox annoyed by that name, he then continued to finish what he was trying to say krystal, "as I was saying I'm pretty sure fox would tried try to stop me if I did".

Krystal smiled, from hearing that, "thank you wolf".

Wolf rolled his eyes "whatever".

Krystal and fox chuckled from wolf trying act like he doesn't care about anything.

After everyone's was done talking, the waitress then brought everyone dinner. Everyone was enjoying their meal and and begin to have more conversation, from their time to space and to the present, as time went by the restaurant closing time was almost near, so fox, wolf and krystal payed for their food and all walked outside of the restaurant, and had one more moment to be with each other before they said goodbye to wolf.

"So I guess this is where our rivalries ends huh pup" wolf said to fox.

Fox chuckled a little "you know if you keep calling me pup, I might just get back on my arwing to teach some respect" fox said joking around.

"heh you know you will never be able to defeat me fox" wolf said joking as well.

Both fox and wolf just stood face to face knowing this might be the last time they will probably see each other for long time.

Fox then raise his arm into handshake position, "truths" fox said.

Wolf slightly smiled and shook fox's hand, "truths".

"Awww that's so sweet" krystal said to both wolf and fox.

Fox and wolf looked at krystal and looked back at each other, quickly both man growled at each and faced the opposite way from each other.

"Ohhh come on now, both of you stop acting like immature guys" krystal said.

As krystal said that, headlights started to appeared close ahead, all three of them then look to see it was coming from fox and krystal's taxi cab.

"Goodbye wolf and thank you for doing this for me" krystal said as she gave wolf a quick hug and quickly went inside the taxi.

Fox looked at wolf one more time and saluted with two fingers as way saying goodbye, he then started to walk towards the taxi but was stopped when he felt someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Fox, let me give you one more piece of advice, you have a second chance to be with the person you love, she's a strong woman fox who can handle situations when things get rough, so don't make that same mistake by thinking you need to be protecting her every single second, you got that fox".

"Yeah I got it, thanks wolf and be safe in space" after those last words, fox went inside the taxi, close the door, and the cab took off.


	12. Chapter 12 Final

**Holy crap This is it everyone the final the chapter to this story. It has been a pleasure making this story for everyone, THANK YOU GUYS for all the positive pm and reviews, believe me you have no idea how much y'all mean to me. Remember guys this is the final chapter, no sequel or prequel after this chapter. If you like this final chapter let me know in the review or pm, again thank you, thank you, thank you so much guys, alright enough of this A/N.**

 **Starfox is own by Nintendo**

* * *

After krystal and fox finished their dinner with wolf, they soon arrived at the house, both of them relaxing in fox's room.

"Fox" krystal said.

"Yes krystal"

"I'm so glad we're back together again, I haven't been this happy in years".

"Same here krystal, I still can't believe we're back together"

"We'll believe it fox, cause I'm never gonna let you go again" krystal said as she moved closer to fox giving him a bear hug.

"Krystal as much as I like being trapped in your death hug, could you please loosen your grip" fox said as he chuckled "sorry if that sounded kind of mean but man my stomach is still bloated from the steak".

"He he what did I tell you at the restaurant when you decided to order the steak"

Fox rolled his eyes, "you told me to save some of the steak for later when we go back to the house, cause I might regret eating that huge steak all at once later on".

"And do you regret eating the entire steak at the restaurant" krystal said as she face fox, giving him a told you so look.

"Hey it's not my fault, wolf started to chuckled, saying you should probably listen to her pup, your stomach might not handle it" fox said as he tried to make his best impression of wolf.

Krystal started to laugh "you should've seen the way you two look when y'all were having a race to see who can finish their dinner first".

"Hey I won though".

"It looked to me like neither you or wolf won, judging by the look on yours and wolf's face after the race" krystal said as she continued to laugh.

"Okay okay I get it, never have a race eating contest with anyone ever again".

"Good boy" krystal said as she started to calm her laughing "man even after everything you two won't stop competing with each other".

"I think that was our last match against each other" fox said as he smiled a little, "I just want to live a normal life with the one I love, no dog fights, no missions, no crazy adventure, just a regular life".

Krystal didn't say anything for a few seconds, she just closed her eyes and relax "fox that was beautiful what you just said, but do you know what I like about having a normal life"

"Tell me" fox said, curious to know.

Krystal started to giggle about what she was thinking, "I'll tell you when the time comes" krystal said as she kissed fox right on the nose.

"Come on krystal tell me".

"When the times comes fox, but for now lets just rest for a little".

After a few minutes of resting, krystal decided to break the silence.

"Man fox your bed is really comfy, I could lay on this bed forever" krystal said as she started to wrap her body in the covers.

Fox looked at krystal and started to chuckle "what are you doing, you look like you're becoming a cocoon from the covers".

"Like I said, your bed is cozy" krystal said as she was wrapping herself in the covers, she then felt a small object underneath her back, "huh what's this".

She then unwrapped herself from the cocoon cover and grabbed the small object, "Hey fox isn't this your phone?".

"So it's been in the covers this whole time, can you give it to me, I need to check if I miss any calls".

"Go right ahead" krystal said as she handed fox his phone.

"Huh one miss call and one voicemail from miyu, let's see what she wanted".

"Umm fox do you want me to leave the room real quick" krystal said.

"No I want you to stay with me, remember krystal I want you to be a part of my life, this includes moments like this" fox said as he gave krystal a loving smile.

Krystal smiled from hearing that, she then moved closer to fox cuddling him as fox played the voicemail and turned on the speaker.

As fox and krystal finished listening to the voicemail, both of them looked at each other with surprise faces.

"Did you knew she was coming today" krystal said.

"No I didn't know she was coming today" fox said in a panic tone.

Soon the front door could be heard being unlocked.

"Oh Shit".

"Fox language" krystal said as she bop fox on the head.

"Oww I know".

Both fox and krystal body froze, neither of them making a noise.

"Krystal listen to me real quick, I want you to stay here in my room, when I knock on my door I want you come into the living room with me okay".

"Okay fox".

Fox quickly closed his door and walked inside the living room as the front door opened.

"Hi there best friend long time no see" miyu said as she gave fox a small hug.

Fox hugged her back "hi miyu".

"So fox, how's the past few days been since I was gone".

"It's been really crazy actually both good and bad" fox said as sat down on the couch, he then motioned miyu to sit also.

Miyu sat right beside fox, "you want to tell me something important don't you" miyu said.

Fox nodded "So remember a few days ago when you and me were racing towards the park, and as the day went by we went to get some ice creams and I accidently got some on you and then you started to chase me but then you gave up and left".

"Yeah I remember, what about it".

"Well I was hiding in a alleyway trying to avoid from your rage, but when you called me letting me know you went back home, I decided I was going back home as we'll, as I was leaving the alley, I ran into two people that I knew from the past"

"Who were they" miyu said.

"Fox sigh it was krystal and wolf".

"Whoa are you serious" Miyu said in shock.

"Yeah" fox said.

"Fox why didn't you tell me this when you came back home that day" miyu sounded little upset.

"Because I decided to ignore them acting like they were never there and I thought I would never see them again".

"And you haven't seem them since?".

"Well miyu there's something we need to tell you, excuse me real quick" fox then left the living room.

"Wait we?" miyu said.

Fox then knocked on his door and went back in the living room where miyu was still on the couch".

"Fox who is this we".

Right when miyu said that krystal walked into the living room standing next fox.

"Hi miyu" krystal said nervously.

Miyu was in disbelief, she was seeing to vixen that caused her best friend to be in so much pain for years.

"Hi" miyu said in rude tone "care to tell me why you've been staying at my house, you backstabbing asshol...

"Miyu please calm down" Fox said stopping miyu from finishing her last word.

"Fox how do expect me to calm down after all the things you she's done to you, I'm sorry fox but I can't forgive her for what she's done to you in the past, remember how you looked a few months ago, I never seen you so defeated before".

"Miyu please if you could just let me explain".

"NO" miyu yelled, interrupting fox "fox I'm sorry but I can't forgive her and I never will".

"Miyu please if you were my friend you will listen to me and let me explain to you what happened" fox said hoping miyu will listen.

"I am your friend, but sometimes you need to be hard on the ones you cared about especially if you think of them as one of your own family" miyu said as she as her eyes started to get a little red from holding her tears in.

Fox notice the look on miyu's face, his body froze not knowing what to do, fox never see miyu like this before.

"Fox when we first met many years ago, I thought of you as just a good friend in the past, but ever since you lived here, I thought of you as a little brother to me, even though I'm just two years older than you" miyu said those last few words with small smile, "that's why I'm telling you, to stay away from her fox, I don't want to see you on edge of your breaking point".

Fox just lowered his head down, fearing what he's about to say to miyu.

"I'm sorry miyu but I love krystal, she's my everything, she makes me happy" fox then sigh "miyu I've decided that I want to be with krystal forever and I plan on finding my own home so me and her can live a normal life with each other, I'm sorry miyu but I already made my decision".

Fox then walked towards miyu "miyu I wanted to let you know how grateful I am to have such an amazing person like you to be in my life, and even though I'm leaving this house and finding my own place, I still want to hang out and have fun together, I still want you to be in my life, so please miyu, can you still be in my life" fox said as he put his hand on miyu shoulder.

Miyu just looked at fox for a few seconds and looked away from him "just pack your stuff and leave by tomorrow fox, I can't stop you from making your own choices in life, but fox, remember this, if you're on the edge of a breakdown again give me a call and I'll come help, but if not then this is the last time I will be apart of your life, now please just let me be alone".

Fox felt hurt from miyu's words "I'm sorry" fox said in a quiet tone as he went to go pack his stuff.

"Come on krystal" fox said in a mumble tone.

"I'll be there soon just give me a minute" krystal whispered to fox.

Fox nodded and went into his room.

As miyu was on the couch covering her face with her hands, she felt someone sitting on the other side of the couch.

Miyu uncovered her face and saw krystal sitting on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing here" miyu said.

"Listen, I know you hate me, I know you think I'm going to hurt fox again but believe me miyu I don't plan on ever hurting fox again, I love him too much to make the same mistake a few years ago".

"I'm sorry but I can't trust a person like you, for all I know you can just be making all this lovey stuff up, just to get something from fox".

Krystal growled a little from hearing that "listen miyu, you don't know how much fox means to me, the first time we met he saved me when I was about to fall to my death, he took me into the great fox when I had nowhere else to go, he let me stay with starfox and they became my new family, all of this happened because of fox, but when fox kicked me off the team I felt betrayed, I felt like I lost my family, and worst of all I felt like I lost the love of my life".

"Go on" miyu said as she was getting interested of what krystal had to say.

"And after being kicked off of starfox, I wanted to get back at fox, so I decided go out with panther" krystal sigh again "I never like panther but as time went by I started to have feelings for him, and after the anglar war was over, me and fox went to a cafe store to discuss about our relationship".

"I know about the café, fox told me how he begged you to stay with him but you refuse and left with starwolf to be with panther, why did you leave him again" miyu said.

"Because I was afraid of fox leaving me twice and I didn't want to feel same pain twice so I went back to starwolf" krystal then started to shake her head "That was the dumbest decision I ever made".

Miyu started to feel bad for krystal but still couldn't trust her, "I'm sorry about what happened to you in the past, but I just can't trust you" miyu sigh "I'm sorry".

"Then give me a chance, let me show you how much fox means to me please, I don't want you to think of me like some kind of person who plays with other peoples feelings, just please give me a chance to prove to you how much I love fox".

"One chance, that's all". miyu said.

"Thank You" krystal said.

"So what are you going to tell me" miyu curious to know.

"I'm not gonna tell you what happened, I'm going to show you everything that I saw, heard, and felt from the past to now, please give me your hand" krystal said as she held her hand out.

"Here goes nothing" miyu said as she place her hand on krystal's hand.

"Close your eyes and relax" krystal said.

Miyu did what she was told.

Nothing didn't happened for awhile but then miyu started to see everything krystal saw and feel.

Miyu saw the good and the bad memories of fox and krystal had with each other, from the first day they met to the present, miyu couldn't believe how much pain krystal was actually in this whole time, miyu soon started to have tears falling down from her cheeks from seeing how much fox and krystal really meant to each other, but soon she started to smile from seeing how happy fox and krystal were when they were with each other, she even chuckled a little from how childish they act when they were together.

Miyu then opened her eyes after krystal let go of her hand.

"Wow I didn't know you felt that way about fox, I'm..I'm sorry krystal, I'm truly am sorry".

Krystal had big smile on her face "apology accepted" krystal said as she gave miyu a friendly hug, "Miyu will you be fine on your own once fox is gone?"

Miyu smiled "yeah I'll be fine, after all I just want fox to be happy and I know he will be if he's with you".

"So where will you and fox stay?" miyu said.

"I don't know maybe stay at a hotel for a while until we can find an apartment I'm assuming".

Miyu smiled "No you're not".

"What" krystal said confuse.

"Miyu then shouted, "FOX, STOP PACKING, YOU AND KRYSTAL CAN STAY AS LONG AS YOU NEED UNTIL YOU'RE READY TO MOVE OUT".

"REALLY" Fox shouted back with joy

Krystal laugh from hearing fox so happy "YES FOX REALLY" krystal replied.

Krystal then looked at miyu "thank you"

"Miyu smiled back no problem friend".

 **Six months later**

"Wow you're kidding me so Mr. griffin moved away to planet titan" miyu said talking to her friend fay.

"Yeah he left like four weeks ago miyu, his house was sold the first day it was for sale"

"Aww I'm gonna miss him being my next door neighbor" miyu said pretending to be upset.

"Why did you love him" fay said joking around".

"Well I'm not gonna really miss him, I'm gonna miss his homemade cookies he use to give to the neighborhood" miyu said chuckling.

"Hehe same, hey did you know the new neighbors are moving into that house today" fay said.

"You want to go meet the new neighbors don't you" miyu said.

"Of course after all, I am a social poodle" fay said "so get your butt dressed up, I want to go meet the new neighbors when they come"

"Okay okay I'm going" miyu said as went to get dressed up.

Thirty minutes later miyu got ready and went inside in the living room to find fay sleeping on the couch.

"Really" miyu said as she walk towards the couch to go wake up fay".

Right when about to wake fay up, a car can be heard driving up to the sold house.

"NEIGHBORS" fay said as she woke up instantly, "come on miyu" fay said as she grabbed miyu's hand stormed out the house.

As fay and miyu were outside waiting for the new neighbors to come out of the cars, miyu and fay were looking at the car's window to see how the new neighbors look like.

"Can you see them in the car" fay said.

"No there windows are to tinted"

Soon both doors of the car were opened revealing the new neighbors.

Miyu had a shock look on her face.

"Hi fellow neighbors" the vulpine said as he waved to fay and miyu.

"My name is fox mccloud, and like to introduce you to my wife krystal mccloud" fox said as he help krystal out of the car.

"Hello" krystal said as she waved hi to miyu and fay.

"Miyu why do you look so surprise, you know this couple fay said.

"You have no idea" miyu said with a huge smile on her face, "come on let's go greet them, I have some catching up to do".

* * *

 **Man I really enjoyed making this story, hope everyone else enjoyed this as well.**

 **If you like the final chapter, let me know in the pm or by making a review, well that's all I half to say until next everyone. PEACE OUT and hope you all have good holiday.**


End file.
